Farewell
by Kya-Usui
Summary: Que puedo decir es un tipìco HoroXRen mi pareja favorita, sobre todo por el lindo de Horo pero espero q os guste solo por si desean saber Farewell significa Adiós
1. Cáp 1, Llamada

Que puedo decir es un tipìco HoroXRen (mi pareja favorita, sobre todo por el lindo de Horo) pero espero q os guste y me den una opinión de cómo lo ven, y en q puedo mejorar.

El tipo de letra indica el personaje q habla, narra o piensa (las_ comillas " indican el pensamiento)_ en la historia

- ABC – El lindo d Horo

_-ABC –Ren_

**- ABC – Liserg**

_**AB – cualquier otra persona**_

**FAREWELL**

Cuando el alma queda herida de soledad, es cuando se aprende que tener a alguien a que amas, es un regalo q debes cuidar y mimar.

Amar a alguien es comprometerse, es pensar en tres: tú, yo y nosotros.

Había encontrado el amor y no lo quería dejar escapar.

- Te quiero Ren Tao, aunque sabes q es mucho màs q eso –

_Lo miro un momento veo como espera una respuesta igual o mayor en la q yo diga lo q siento por èl_ _- Yo tambièn te quiero Horokeu Usui y siempre te querrè màs d lo q tu puedas sentir por mì -_

- Eso crees gatito –

_- Claro, siempre serà asì –_

- Yo no estarìa muy seguro –

_Ven aquì tengo memoria d tenerte asì acurrucado y tierno sobre mì desvaneciendote en mis brazos, q no ves q si t llamo es por q t extrañe. Cae la noche y estoy solo "**OTRA VEZ"** lanzò miradas al espejo y no me ves, escribo frases en un trozo de papel quiero olvidarte y al contrario tu recuerdo se hace carne en mì_

_Creò que, perdì mi orgullo cuando perdoné abrì mis alas y te cobije cuando podrìa haber volado; nunca nadie m habìa tratado como tù, presumo q hasta has afectado mi salud veo q no fue suficiente perdonar sigues mostrandote distante ¡Que demonios pretendes de mì!_

_- Horo ya nos podemos ir –_

- Pero si acabamos de llegar… vamos intenta divertirte no seas tan amargado –

_Saca un cigarro, a Horo le ha dado por fumar en el ùltimo año q llevamos saliendo pero a mì no me gusta q fume aunq claro q siempre q lo pido intenta no hacerlo cuando yo estoy presente – Sabes q no me gusta q fumes –_

- Perdòn!… y puedo preguntar q si te gusta -

_- No tienes q ser tan sarcàstico –_

_- _Bueno ya, dame un beso –

_- Horo – forcejeo un tanto con èl, creò q el alcohol le ha dañado las pocas neuronas d su cerebro – Sueltame! -_

- Haz lo q quieras –

Hoy desperté y estabas vestido,

Yo seguía borracho y m costo despedirme d ti, solò era otra historia pensè q siempre estarìas aquì

- …-

**Cap. 1:**

**Llamada**

Q es el amor? Cierro mis ojos al ver aquella luz q ilumina la ciudad, miro por la ventana creyendo borrar tus recuerdos pensando q estàs con alguien màs, conservo la calma a la vez q miro el cielo y veo como las estrellas s apagan, aquellas luces de la noche q abrigo tantos deseos. Observo el cegador resplandor q desaparece, luz, pensamientos, q triste milagro! ; vivir… y, sin ti.

No he dormido en toda la noche pensando en ti… parece q pronto amanecerá.

_**- AH! Q lindo dìa – **_

Oigo a Pilika entrando a mi habitación, supongo q abriò las cortinas por q siento como lentamente el sol me va quemando, intento no darle importancia pero ese maldito calor no m deja dormir – Cierra eso!

_**- Hermano ya levantate piensas quedarte ahì todo el dìa –**_

- Dejamè dormir Pilika –

_**- Levantate-**_

- No! – forcejeó al sentir q intenta quitar las cobijas... muy bien està situación ya m està cansando – Déjame en Paz! Q molesta eres –

_**- Hermano… -**_

- Lo siento, no era mi intenciòn

Nunca le habìa gritado a Pilika, es cierto q a veces puede ser algo molesta pero… nunca habìa llegado a gritarle, interrumpe mis pensamientos al sentir como s levanta y abre la ventana casi pareciera q piensa en alguna manera d olvidar todo esto

**_- Dime crees q Ren ya haya llegado a Inglaterra –_** y no eligiò la mejor manera

- A quièn le importa –

_**- Creò q deberìas llamarle –**_

- El decidió esto asì q por mì està bien – Me retiro antes de explotar, no quiero hablar… no de Él... no con ella...

"Ren llegastè bien" miro mi mòvil, bueno en realidad la foto q llevò d fondo en èl, he esperado desde ayer para q m llame pero no ha hablado, nada sè de èl, nada q m diga q me extraña q siente el hecho de irse, supongo q no llamarà o almenos no ahora

_**- Si solo lo ves no llamarà –**_

- Que haces aquì? –

**_- No desayunaste – _**me muestra una canasta a la vez q se sienta al lado mìo – **_te traje algo_** –

- No tenìas q hacerlo –

_**- Llámale –**_

- Nuevamente mirò el telèfono – No! Seguro èl està bien, ademàs no tiene caso si va a colgarme

_**- Seguro ha d estar extrañandote –**_

Quisiera creer q eso es cierto, q el me extraña pero en estos momentos no creò q el piensè en mì, no después d lo sucedido… pero por q yo pienso tanto en ti.

_**- Hermano… ? –**_

- Y dime… tu ya lo olvidaste –

_**- Ese no era el tema, no cambies la conversación –**_

. Esto sabe muy rico –

_**- En serio ¡GRACIAS! –**_

Miro como sonrìe creò q este cambio de tema si le agrado, aunque ahora preferirìa la compañía d cierto chino – realmente sabe bien –

_**- Que crees q està haciendo Ren –**_

- No lo sè "aunque me encantarìa estar con èl" por q siempre me hablas de èl, quisiera q dejaràs d recodarmelo

_**- Sè q igual tu piensas en èl –**_

- Y q se supone q debo hacer, ir corriendo a donde està para arrastrarme y pedirle que m perdone eso quieres, no, no puedo soy capaz de rebajarme a tal nivel, sì el asì lo quiere entonces no hay nada q yo pueda hacer –

_**- Por q te engañas, sabes q lo quieres si no es q màs –**_

Como quisiera hacerlo… xq tiene q terminar asì, si te necesito

_Cuantos años tengo, le pregunto a mi mano y abrì los ojos para estar seguro de que las ciudades se iluminan en la noche, miro por todos los vidrios toda clase de mundos, ya no quiero estar solo, conservo la misma sonrisa mientras miro al cielo y veo como lloran las nubes. Observo la nada, q estalla y desaparece, recuerdos, parpadeos, que hermosa cicatriz, tengo miedo…_

_Aquellos pensamientos embargaban mi mente a la vez q el aviòn aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra. La gente camina en diversas direcciones e igualmente sigo indiferente ante la multitud, miro el reloj de mi muñeca y una vez en la salida cojo un Taxi; el recorrido se me hace tedioso y màs aùn el hecho d seguir pensando en **Èl,** el silencio es irrumpido por el conductor quièn indica q hemos llegado, bajo y saco la ùnica maleta q traje conmigo después d esa noche, tomo el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, abrò la puerta y por un momento observo el apartamento, sintiendo nuevamente tanta soledad, aquel vacìo, aquel silencio; mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir vibrar mi mòvil_

_**- Como estàs? –**_

_-Jhun –_

_**- Sorprendido… espero que hayas llegado bien –**_

_- Se cuidarme solo –_

_**- Horo… -** _

_- Èl no està aquì, si eso es lo q quieres saber - interrumpì _

_**- Claro que no, solo hablaba para saludarte como piensas eso – **pude haberle creìdo pero oì como su voz se habìa vuelto màs nerviosa **– bueno avìsame si llega quieres y cuìdate –**_

_- Adiòs… "me extrañas?" – Hay veces en q me gustarìa ignorar mi corazòn pero nunca y menos con Èl he podido controlar mis emociones, eso lo comprendi cuando al regresar a la realidad me encontraba mirando una foto de NOSOTROS cuando aùn la relaciòn no iba tan mal, una leve sonrisa apareciò en mi rostro al recordar aquel momento creyendo que solo fue un sueño_

Nadie... Sabe...Que me muero...

Nadie sabe que me estoy muriendo que me ahoga el sentimiento; Nadie puede ver que me arrodillo ante el dolor; Nadie sabe cuanto yo te pienso, cuanto lloro en este infierno; Nadie se imagina que detrás de mi disfraz No te puedo olvidar...

Yo no te olvido y aquí estoy llorando sufriendo, muriendo. Vuelve conmigo que me estoy cayendo y no te tengo aquí conmigo; Y si no te tengo me siento perdido! me siento perdido y aquí mi corazón no se levanta

Y es que **YO CAMBIE** "Me enamore" arrepentido, fui malo y se que eso tu no lo aguantas

Por mas que trato de ahogar mis penas, Sabes que...?

Nadie... Sabe... Que me muero... "Que me estoy muriendo por ti"

Nadie sabe que me estoy muriendo que me ahoga el sentimiento; Nadie puede ver que me arrodillo ante el dolor; Nadie sabe cuanto yo te pienso, cuanto lloro en este infierno; Nadie se imagina que detrás de mi disfraz No te puedo olvidar..."Regresa"

_**Hermano espero hayas llegado con bien , dentro del sobre te mando la direcciòn de ya sabes quièn intenta arreglar las cosas y deja el oragullo de lado quieres, espero verte pronto…**_

_**Te quiere Pilika**_

__

_**Solicitamos su atención por favor el estamos a punto de aterrizar la temperatura abajo es de 7 grados y està lloviznando por lo que les recomendamos ponerse algún abrigo y abrochense los cinturones de seguridad Gracias por volar con nosotros.**_

Bueno, ya he llegado…

-----------------------------

Que les pareciò, esta muy corto? Creò q si, ustedes que piensan? pero tan solo es la presentaciòn ante todo lo que va a pasar, bueno espero que os haya gustado. Perdòn por mis faltas de hortojrafia (ortografìa) P pero usualmente escribo asì espero no les moleste


	2. Cáp 2, Away

Pues aquí de nueva cuenta estoy dando lata con esto de mi fic, espero que les guste este que es el 2° cap y ya saben que si algo no les parece pueden hacermelo saber

**Farewell**

_Besame...dime que todo esto no es un sueño, y si es, deja que duerma hasta q caiga el cielo._

_Intente soportar esos juegos que manejas y lloré al aceptar que Tú cada vez te alejas; Tan fácil q es llorar... difícil aceptar, lo q has cambiado, están contados ya los minutos que te ame, están contados ya los momentos q pensé "Q yo pudiera perdonar"_

_Estoy aquí cansado de Esperar..._

_**- Hola Ren –** veo a Yoh parado frente a mí, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no había notado su presencia **– Que haces por aquí tan solo... y Horo?-**_

_- No pudo venir – me siento triste al oír su comentario... por q, si tan solo supiera..._

_**- Ya veo –** Ríe un poco desanimado, supongo que por mi actitud sospecha algo** – Ven con nosotros, a los muchachos les agradará saludarte... no tiene caso que estés aquí tu solo -**_

_- Ya me iba –_

_**- Eh? Hace tiempo que no te veo –**_

_- Debe ser por mi trabajo... – "sí claro mi trabajo" _

_No sé ni siquiera por que vine, al final creó que solo intento olvidarme de mi situación con ese peliazul que no logró sacar de mi cabeza, aquel que me hace sentir perdido, y que sé que si él así lo quisiera yo haría todo lo que el me dijera... pero ese idiota que no puedo olvidar se quedo dormido en mi casa por que aún no se repone de lo de ayer_

_Me siento en una orilla de la cama en la cuál duerme _

**- **_Horo... Te Amo -_

**Cap. 2:**

**Away (Lejos)**

**Soy Feliz? Pregunto al silencio mirando constante las luces de la carretera para saber que voy en el camino correcto, conservo mi tristeza cuando miro el cielo y veo como se pierde ante mì la luna, queriendo escapar al saber los secretos que guardo bajo mi sonrisa, escucho el sonido de un camiòn aislando mis pensamientos, soledad, tristeza… que ironía! risble el saber lo que pienso de ti.**

**Recargado en el barandal de un puente me encuentro meditando en ello, mis ojos ahora perdidos en el asfalto entre el ir y venir de los carros que poco a poco me van regresando a la realidad. Suave y delicadamente pronunciò tù nombre, apenas si audible, y casi al instante soy interrumpido al sentir el empujòn de una persona que ya se encuentra hasta el otro lado bajando las escaleras a las que prontamente me encamino mirò el reloj que traigo en el bolsillo a la vez que subo al auto que he estado esperando**

**- Llegas tarde – reprocho mientras sacò una cajetilla de cigarros y prendo uno**

**- _Eso crees –_ contesta tranquilamente mientras toma el cigarro de mi boca**

**- Siempre tarde – respondo mientras muestro una sonrisa leve y arreglo mis cabellos alborotados por el viento**

**Solo me observa durante un momento y tambièn muestra una sonrisa, toma el retrovisor para arreglarse sus cabellos rubios e igualmente acomoda sus lentes, cosa comùn en èl, da otro jalòn al cigarro y por fin pone en marcha el auto**

**Escucho el ensordecedor sonido del lugar en el que pronto ingresaremos, una vez adentro veo del otro lado de la barra a un chico solitario, como Marco había ido a hablar por teléfono, me encontraba un poco aburrido x lo q decidí tomar la iniciativa para hablarle y así acompañarnos un rato.**

**- Puedo sentarme –**

- N? Claro –

Parecía algo deprimido por lo q no se me ocurría como entablar plática con él, me cansé de pensar q podría decirle por lo q resignado y dado el hecho de q Marco aún no venía se me ocurrió sacar un cigarro, casi al instante el peliazul a mi lado me pidió uno

- Intento dejarlo – **decía a la vez q buscaba mi encendedor** **lo miré por un momento mientras el prosiguió –** me han dicho q es malo –** levemente mostró una sonrisa al parecer recordando algo, o a alguien**

**- Deberías tomarlo en cuenta -**

- Tal vez – **se quedo callado un momento –** vienes solo?

- **No, más bien no quería estar solo – ante lo absurdo de mi comentario solo mostré una sonrisa más q nada por pena**

**- **A veces la soledad es buena compañera -

**- Me recuerdas a alguien hablando así – sonreí tristemente al pensar en Él – A todo esto como te llamas -**

**-** Horo -

**- Liserg -**

**-** Por lo visto tienes pareja -

**Sonreí – Sí, es un tipo muy lindo aunque algunas veces muy frió –**

- Frío? – **asentí al verlo intrigado –** intenta llevarte bien con él y no arruinarlo por eso –

**- A pesar de eso creó que estamos bien, somos felices –**

- Eso es bueno –

**- Y tú –**

- ... –

**Vi a Marco llegar por lo que interrumpí mi plática cosa q el notó al instante, para cuando lo vi me hizo una señal de q debíamos irnos por lo q solo pedí su número telefónico al igual que le di el mío mientras quedábamos de vernos en otra ocasión**

_**-Perdón por sacarte así pero salió de último minuto –**_

**_- _A donde irás -**

-**_ A Francia -_**

- **Cuánto tiempo tardarás está vez -**

**Un poco preocupado paro el carro en una calle cercana me vio y un poco intrigado hizo una mueca como queriendo reírse, como tranquilizándose así mismo – _Dos semanas -_ **

**Al verlo así no dije nada. El camino de regreso fue bastante callado, para cuando llegamos casi inmediatamente fuimos a dormir ya q mañana o mejor dicho en unas horas el se iría. Debido a esto debía hablarle a cierta persona esperando comprendiera el hecho de q no lo vería o por lo menos no hasta la tarde**

**-_ No creó q a estás horas te conteste mejor espérate a mañana -_**

**- Le enviaré un mensaje y ya luego le explicaré -**

-**_ Puedes ir si quieres no me molesta, no pasa nada -_**

- **Seguro el comprenderá – sonreí dándole a entender q yo lo acompañaría**

**Voy corriendo por las jardineras para poder cruzar la calle antes de q vuelvan a avanzar los carros, chocando contra alguna q otra persona logró llegar al edificio justamente cuando alguien va saliendo por lo q casi murmurando un permiso subo corriendo las escaleras con la esperanza de q él aún no haya salido... respiro a la vez q me detengo frente a su apartamento, una vez más calmado tocó la puerta**

**Al ver q se abre me abalanzó sobre él dándole un beso antes d q el pueda reaccionar cosa q a él le molesta un poco pero tranquilamente me invita a pasar**

-** Recibiste mi mensaje -**

-_ Sí –_** me ofrece un vaso de agua mientras se sienta en el sofá**

**-Q bueno... –**

**-**_ Vienes del aeropuerto -_

**- Sí, perdón por avisarte de último momento pero... – me interrumpe con una leve sonrísa, al parecer por preocuparme tanto del asunto**

**- **_No importa -_

**Me deja verlo, perdiéndome ante sus ojos dorados, tapados levemente por uno q otro de sus cabellos violáceos; calmado... voy hacia donde él y lo abrazó tiernamente – Me extrañaste? – solo asiente con la cabeza, me intriga un poco el verlo tan entretenido con su celular – Ren... -y un poco perdido aún con el hecho de q yo estoy ahí – Esperas alguna llamada -**

_- No... –_** Toma mis manos entre las suyas y sonríe al parecer sin notarlo**

**- Recordabas algo? -**

_- Nada importante -_

**- Iremos a comer? -**

_- Sí -_

_Buscaba una excusa para llamarte y entonces comencé a hablarle a la pared para encontrar alguna razón por la cuál no extrañarte, y ahora me detiene el hecho de q tengo miedo._

_Después de ver pasar el tiempo me quede sin ninguna pretexto, no se si después me animare pero por ahora, q no he encontrado valor para hablarte, para escucharte... imaginare q estás bien_

**- Te pasa algo? -**

_Sentados en la banca d algún parque viendo el ir y venir de la gente presto poca atención a mí acompañante -No es nada, deja d preocuparte –_

**- Te veo muy pensativo hoy -**

_- Así soy yo – digo esto para después dar un suave beso q es correspondido, dándole a entender q estoy bien_

**- Sí, claro -**

_- Ya me voy, tengo q ponerme al corriente de algunas cosas en el trabajo y aparte pienso llegar temprano mañana -_

**- Ya es algo tarde –**_ hace una mueca como la d un niño cuando comete alguna travesura –_** Solo contigo se m pasa así de rápido el tiempo, creó que me distraes demasiado –** _suelta una risa un tanto sarcástica_

_- Digo lo mismo tal vez deberíamos dejar de vernos – se pone serio_

**- Que? –** _intenta restarle seriedad al asunto –_** vamos no hablaba en serio -**

_- Pero yo sí -_

**- Ah!... pues si eso quieres... -**

_Lo interrumpo con un dejo de sarcasmo – Claro que no, q inocente eres -_

**- Oye!... -**

_Comienzo a caminar sin prestarle atención cuando veo q viene detrás de mí un tanto molestó por lo de hace un momento, me detengo y veo como se sorprende, camino hacia él y sorprendiéndolo aún más doy un beso un tanto salvaje sintiendo como fácilmente se deja llevar_

_- Nos vemos mañana... – dicho esto sigo caminando sin voltear nuevamente_

_Vuelvo a pensar en ti como si apenas hubiese sido ayer cuando te perdí, un recuerdo amenaza a mi corazón sabiendo q está noche nuevamente lloraré al pensar en q permanezco en el olvido para ti; Aunque intente engañarme bien sé q hace mucho me olvidaste, pero q puedo decir, no puedo hacer más q mentirme y decirme a mi mismo q ya te he olvidado, q eres parte de un pasado al cuál no quiero recurrir... me pregunto en q fallé, q no dije, q no mostré, q no perdone..._

Tomo un taxi con destino al lugar donde me hospedo sin imaginarlo veo la calle en la q se supone q vive Él, sin medir mis palabras pido al taxi q paré y pago, bajo del mismo y al estar frente al edificio me doy cuenta de q sin querer estoy en el lugar q desde q llegué aquí no había tenido el valor para pararme frente a aquel edificio aún a pesar de q se supone q solo venía a esto, me quedó pensando en sí debería tocar o no y perdido entre mis pensamientos enciendo un cigarro a la vez q me recargo en la pared "debería llamarle?" aún indeciso dado el hecho de q para poder entrar debo tocar el interfón y si me contesta él probablemente no tenga el valor de hablar, es eso o esperar milagrosamente el hecho de q a estás horas alguien salga.

Oigo los pasos de alguna persona q pronto pasará por donde me encuentro, no le tomo importancia y prendo otro cigarro resignándome a q en el primer taxi q pase me iré, al levantar nuevamente la mírada me sorprende el q la persona q está pasando frente a mí es Él, q igualmente frío pasa de largo sin voltear a verme por lo q decido hacer lo mismo e ignorarlo, el hecho de este ahí no significa nada en sí "por q me miento así"

_- Sabes q es malo fumar-_

Volteó sin cambiar mi postura, miro como ni siquiera se da a la tarea de siquiera mirarme mientras se distrae buscando la llave de la puerta principal, doy otro jalón al cigarro y decido por lo menos intentar hablar con él – Eso me han dicho –

Sonríe un tanto sarcástico _– Quién?-_

- No sé, una persona q antes se preocupaba por mí –

_- Y q le paso? -_

- S fue -

- _Tuvo q haber tenido una razón -_ voltea a verme su mírada fría, intentando decirme "como si no los supieras", cosa q es cierto pero...

_- _No sé – desvió la mírada por q es cierto, tiene razón fue mi culpa – nunca supe la razón -

_- Hace cuánto q estás aquí? -_

- Cuatro meses -

_- Veo q no tienes prisa – _contesta algo sarcástico _– supongo q ya debiste de haber conocido a alguién_

- Vine por ti... – suspiro un poco resignado "por no decir triste" – hay heridas imposibles de sanar... -

_- Si en realidad te hubiera interesado habrías hecho algo –_

Calló al oír sus palabras, tiro la colilla del cigarro y lo piso para apagarlo completamente mientras pienso el por q hace esto – No hables como si no me importará --

_- Y te importa? -_

Me acerco a él mientras espera y doy un beso esperando q sea correspondido, me observa, juzgándome con la mírada, q muestra cierta nostalgia; lo abrazo para estar seguro d q aún siente algo por mí y besando levemente su cuello lo voy recorriendo con mis manos, metiendolas bajo su playera, después de un breve beso se desprende de mí y entra al edificio, me quedo afuera, en silencio, el solo me mira casi creyendo imposible el hecho de q este allí, frente a él, permanezco quieto del otro lado cuestionándolo, tal vez quiere q de el primer paso como siempre, solo q está vez a pesar de lo mucho q deseo estar con él decido retírame, camino hasta la esquina para nuevamente tomar un taxi q me lleve a donde temporalmente vivo

_Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste q me amabas, q pasó? Por q ese sentimiento se murió... llorando en está soledad me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres para mí y dado el hecho de q no te puedo olvidar empezaré a resignarme al no poder tocarte. Dime en q fallé y entonces preguntaré cuantas veces perdone..._

_Subo a mi apartamento abró indiferente la puerta y recostándome en la cama toco mis labios aún pensando si fue real lo de hace un momento, será q mi mente juega con migo al no tenerte, mientras pienso que..."Cae la noche y estoy solo **OTRA VEZ**"_

**Se oye el pitido de los carros desesperados debido al tráfico por lo que decidó bajar del transporte a una cuantas calles antes de la escuela donde estudio.**

**Ya una ves en el salón me recuesto en una de las bancas intentado olvidar todo el ajetreo de afuera, no dejó de pensar en él por lo que decidó llamarle**

**- Hola – claramente escucho como ríe casi silenciosamente al oírme**

_-Que voy a hacer contigo son apenas las nueve y tu ya andas viendo que hago -_

**Totalmente apenado contestó – No pensé que te molestará –**

_- No me molesta... Me extrañabas? –_

**- Mucho – respondo un poco más tranquilo**

_- Mira por la ventana – _**Inmediatamente me levantó y lo veo, parado frente a la puerta de la escuela**

**Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo aunque ya llegando al piso de abajo me detengo y pongo una cara más seria para verlo, me alegra el q esté aquí pero tampoco quiero que se me noté tanto**

**- Por que viniste –**

_- Q no puedo visitarte –_

**- No, no es eso... me sorprende un poco el que tú hayas venido –**

_- Necesitaba relajarme un rato –_

"**Relajarte" – Ren... –**

**Nos dirigimos a un restaurante para desayunar, él apenas se había levantado y supongo q para no sentirse solo fue por mí, me alegra el que me tomé en cuenta... aunque pensándolo un poco mejor a él generalmente le gusta la soledad y tomando en cuenta un poco el hecho de que no le gusta desayunar conmigo de hecho prefiere siempre comer o estar con alguien más, incluso a desayunado una que otra vez con Marco y Jeanne, pero entonces por que fue por mí, será que él en verdad...**

_- En q tanto piensas –_

**- n? Nada importante – un poco apenado pregunto ­­((Por q viniste?))**

_- Mm, q tiene de malo el q haya ido por ti –_

**- Es raro y más aún de ti –**

_- Tan raro es el q yo quiera pasar tiempo contigo –_

**Me quedo callado al oír su comentario, él está ahí por mí... algo interrumpe mis pensamientos y es el que su celular que se encontraba en la mesa empieza a vibrar, sin que él lo noté observo como un poco sorprendido supongo que al ver el número contesta; observo como se levanta antes de empezar a hablar y se va un poco lejos de donde me encuentro, permanezco sentado mientras el habla por teléfono intento no darle importancia pero en algún punto de la conversación veo como el se muestra un poco más serio "q pasará"; Veo como cuelga y tan solo acercándose murmura un rápido permiso y dejando el dinero en la mesa se va igualmente diciendo apenas si audible una disculpa... lo miro retirarse a la ves q me pregunto "por que?"**

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora q saben quién es la pareja de Ren me pregunto como se habrán quedado... Creó que Ren no sale mucho pero me gusta más aí, creó que él es feliz con su soledad


	3. Cáp 3, Infatuación

**Farewell**

_Pues ya ven, una vez más continuando con está historia (lo que es no tener nada que hacer XD) _

(N/A: Morphin para está historia es una ex novia de Marco, si preguntan el por que del nombre pues intenten imaginárselo y si la suya es algo antipática pues terminando el Cáp. Lo explicaré )

_Solo para recordar un poco, el tipo de letra indica quién habla:_

_Ren;_ el lindo de Horo; **Liserg; **_**Cualquier otra persona**_

_El sol se ocultaba dejando ver una que otra estrella prematura en el cielo raso; son las seis y cuarto, las clases habían terminado ya hace algunas horas, el ruido y los gritos que ahora se escuchaban tan perdidamente probablemente eran de los que permanecían entrenando, me pregunto si ya se habrá ido al bajar un tanto tranquilo las escaleras mientras doy un rápido vistazo intentando encontrarlo; con un mínimo de esperanza decido dar un breve recorrido para estar seguro y sonrío al verlo jugando en los campos, como no ha notado mi presencia decido esperarlo sentado en las gradas hasta que termine el partido._

_Lo saludó al ver que ha notado mi presencia, veo como sonríe un poco nervioso por haberlo visto, tal vez preguntándose cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, hago una mueca diciéndole que continué pero él le dice a otro que entre, despidiéndose de los demás toma su mochila para después ir conmigo_

- Cómo te fue? –

_- Bien... no pensé que aún siguieras aquí –_

- Esperaba que tardarás un poco más –

_- Sabías donde estaba? –_

- Sí, me lo dijo Milly –

_- Pudiste haber entrado, así no hubieras tenido que esperarme –_

- Entrar a la biblioteca?... no te preocupes además pude jugar un rato –

_- Eres un bobo Horo –_

- Sí, pero un bobo al que quieres mucho Ren –

Debió haber sido esa noche que llamaste mi nombre, solo recuerdo está imagen, mis amigos, mi nombre; Debió parecerte extraño que regrese a intentarlo, podrías esconderme de tus sueños, tu cielo

Estamos aquí pero no puedo ver porque no estás aquí

_- Te has dado cuenta de algo gracioso -_

- N? No, de que? –

_- Tú solo me hablas para pedirme dinero -_

**Cáp. 3**

**Infatuación:**

_- Te acuerdas –_

- Sí... me acuerdo –

_- Lo dices como si hubieses cambiado de sentimientos, como si ya no me quisieras... dime que me quieres -_

- Sí, te quiero –

_- Repítelo, quiero estar seguro de que no estás mintiendo –_

- Sí, te quiero... y se que tú siempre me has querido

**Hoy el cielo amanecía oscuro; bajo la lluvia en la calle camina triste un perro... se me hiela el corazón con estás gotas tan frías y aunque parezca que no, estoy solo entre la gente**

**De que me sirve tú amor si solo me trae llanto, de que me sirve tú amor si yo soy el único que se entrega en está relación, de que me sirve creer que es verdad que me amas**

**Hace solo dos días que se fue y siento como si hubieran pasado años desde su partida, aún tengo presente el recuerdo de su llamada diciéndome que tenía que salir urgentemente, despidiéndose prometiendo llamar en cuánto pudiera... no dijo más, ni siquiera el imprevisto por que, debo dejar de pensar en eso y bien lo sé pero si hablamos de que últimamente ha estado algo distante entonces no se que pensar. Ayer me hablo Marco a su regreso por lo que quedamos de vernos hoy y dado que no tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi agenda obviamente acepté, era eso o quedarme solo en casa**

_**- Siento llegar tarde –**_

**- No hay problema, no tengo mucho tiempo aquí -**

No suelo contradecir, solo callar, te prometo no mentir sobre esto y nada más, en está conversación nadie ganará. No vine a pedir perdón ni a no perdonar, no fue fácil saber que siempre hubo alguien más, está vieja canción me hace recordar "vuelve... ya!"; Aire frío soledad, un abrazo tibio necesito... abrázame, regrésame, para a como cuando peleamos sin pensar que fuiste tan especial, nos lastimamos con palabras en un juego tan sencillo y tan normal, ese círculo letal...

- Dime que ya no me quieres –

_- Será... que a ti también te da igual -_

_Frente a mí se encuentra él, ya tenemos tiempo así y yo que pensaba que este momento sería diferente y es que hasta ahora ninguna respuesta es la que quisiera, me pregunto que paso con tanto amor? _– Solo escúchame está vez –_ Me dirige una mirada como si supiera lo que estoy pensando, me hielo un momento con cierto miedo a que diga algo que se no quiero escuchar_

_Juré que no iba a verte... y mírame, no puedo hablar y tú bien sabes que no fui yo... – Que lo nuestro no tendría final? –_

- No hay nada que decir... – sonríe un tanto nervioso – tenía que ocurrir de todos modos –

_He de confesar que me sorprendió su respuesta, que él diga eso y yo esté de acuerdo si que es un milagro – Nada es para siempre – intento distraerme con alguna otra cosa – nadie sabe que podrá pasar mañana... –_

_suspira un poco resignado_ -... en verdad esto es lo que quieres -

_- Tenía que ocurrir de todos modos –_

_Detenido en este silencio miro la lluvia caer, me pregunto el por que estoy aquí suponiendo el hecho de que ya te había olvidado, no puedo guardar la calma, el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti aún no ha muerto, voy haciendo formas con la poca luz que llega sobre la pared intentando borrar frases en mi imaginación_

- Veinte para las doce..._ – agradezco el que su comentario interrumpa mis pensamientos –_ y aún no sé si hoy significa lo mismo estar vivo –

_- No quiero imaginar el día de mañana – contesto un poco sarcástico_

- Tiene que llegar... queramos o no – me quedo en silencio – que daría por volver a ayer –

_Hace tanto que...no estábamos como aquella vez, tu aquí, mirándome a mí contando palabras que puedan sanar lo que fue ayer – Si alguien pregunta que fue mejor... –_

- ...Diré que fue no tener salvación – tus ojos mirando mi corazón

_Hace tiempo que... no somos los mismos que se cruzaron aquella vez – fue mejor así, por que comprendí... algo del dolor se ha quedado en mí –_

Justo frente a mí, tú estás aquí mirándome como la primera vez – No hay motivo para no olvidar y al final me llevarás – y yo soy feliz, por que tu mirada está fija en mí, cuando te vayas siempre sabrás que no hay razón por la cuál no perdonar – me recordarás –

_En está habitación oscura apenas si puedo ver tus ojos, queriendo perderme ante ellos recordando lejanos momentos cuando tomabas mi mano mostrando sentimientos apenas si duraderos... recuerdas que prometiste aquella noche en que llame tu nombre?_

_**- Liserg... – **_**le interrumpo antes de que termine**

_**- **_**No he llegado tan lejos para nada -**

Y me quede soñando, con la ilusión a cuestas, con la esperanza guardada en el bolsillo roto de mi pantalón, en el baúl sin fondo de mis frustraciones; Aletargado en el tiempo, obsesionado con verte, se enrojecieron mis ojos, pensando en como tenerte... será, que aún no se llenaba la luna, será que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas. Y me quede en suspenso, con está historia corta en los niveles más bajos de los latidos de mi corazón, en lo inverosímil de mis decepciones... Va cayendo el sol para cuando comienzo a preguntarme que le faltará a está noche; hoy he venido a ti para hablar de los dos

- Sí – dirige sus hermosos ojos ámbar hacia mí al momento que comienzo la frase – fue mi culpa yo lo sé – Me levanto de donde me encuentro y voy a donde él, jugando un poco con su cabello comienzo a tocar su cara pasando por sus labios suaves, cálidos... él... igual de frío, ni siquiera se mueve al sentir mis manos en su rostro, ni siquiera una mueca o algún sonido, tomo como un reto la postura que ha tomado, como queriendo saber hasta donde llegaré – Quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana –

Poco a poco voy recorriendo tu cuerpo poniendo mis manos sobre tu pecho, me acercó intentando darte un beso que no es correspondido ni siquiera por el cerrar de tus ojos, aún recargado en la pared no cambias tu postura mientras yo intento inútilmente moverte –Vamos a olvidar – me acercó a su oído – dejarlo todo atrás – levemente muerdo su oreja – no dejes que el recuerdo cambie en odio tu deseo – vuelvo a intentar darle un beso que aunque dudoso es levemente correspondido – Vamos... mírame a los ojos bésame como antes –

Poco a poco te recuesto en el sillón, poco a poco y el amor no se aguanto, no hay prisa pero no puedo esperar, boca a boca te doy un respiro, tu cuerpo y el mío encuentran la posición... estoy aquí contigo gozando este momento como si fuese el primero, y te haré compañía yo te juró que arriba te amaré más, poco a poco el abrazo, boca a boca despacio, aliento y suspiros tibios al anochecer...

**Amanece como siempre en la ciudad y me maldigo por no haber cerrado las cortinas por centésima vez mientras el sol va quemando lentamente mi cuerpo aún con las sábanas encima, me despierto de mala gana y sin mucho afán busco a Marco, me levanto y bajo las escaleras para encontrarlo en el comedor, casi perfecto, viéndolo simplemente sentado**

**Voltea a verme, casi imperceptible _- Me usaste –_ Sigue como si el silencio no hubiera sido interrumpido, acomoda sus lentes mientras toma la taza para tomar un poco, hace una mueca de disgusto tal vez por el hecho de que está caliente**

**Río silenciosamente – Lo pedías a gritos... además creó que tú si te encontrabas en tus cinco sentidos para no hacerlo – me acerco a él abrazándolo por atrás – así que se puede decir que tú me usaste a mí –**

_**- Ya olvídalo - **_

**- Y mi desayuno –**

**Se levanta como si no pasará nada para casi al instante salir con lo que pronto me doy cuenta de que es mi desayuno, una vez poniéndolo todo sobre la mesa vuelve a su lugar – _Déjalo –_**

**Interrogo un momento con la mirada para notar la cara de obviedad que pone – Ya habíamos hablado de eso –**

_**- Por que aferrarte a algo que no vale la pena –**_

**- Sabes que no lo haré –**

_**- Porqué?- **_**apaga su teléfono debido a que suena interrumpiendo la conversación****_ – ya conseguiste lo que querías, que más necesitas demostrar – _sigo comiendo como si nada sucediera cosa que le molesta – _si yo fuera como él... hubiera sido diferente –_**

**Doy un trago más e igualmente tranquilo la vuelvo a dejar sobre la mesa, suspiro un tanto resignado mientras el rubio se ve totalmente desesperado por alguna respuesta. Le miró como si fuera a contestar su pregunta y notando su reacción de sorpresa sonrío ligeramente aunque cuidando el que no me vea – Que quieres que te diga –**

_**- La verdad –**_

**- La verdad?... me gusto –**

**Nos quedamos viendo la televisión por un largo rato debido a que Marco no se quiso ir después de todo lo sucedido. Me pregunto cuando regresará ese chino; Hasta donde se regresa mañana pero no ha hablado por lo que no tengo idea, ya quiero verlo a pesar de que para él no sea más que un juguete. En cierta parte siento que ese rubio tiene razón al decir que no es más que un niño caprichoso que no sabe ni lo que quiere a pesar de ser mayor que yo, pero conociéndome se que no lo dejaré más que nada por que es un como un reto el que yo este con él**

_**- Entonces... –**_

**- No lo dejaré... creó que eso deberías saberlo muy bien Marco –**

_**- Ya veo -**_

**Me levanto dirigiéndome a la cocina para tomar un vaso y posteriormente llenarlo con agua, recargado en la pared le veo detenidamente por un momento e intento no darle mucha importancia al hecho de que aún este ahí por lo que sigo derecho hasta mi habitación dejando el vaso en el ropero, me recuesto intentando olvidar lo ocurrido hace unas horas**

_**- Debo dejar de jugar con niños no crees –**_

**Su comentario es más que obvio por lo que decido intentar ignorarlo – Haz lo que te parezca mejor –**

_**- Mírame –**_** volteo sutilmente sin mostrar mucho interés –****_ que tiene él que no tenga yo... en que es mejor –_ se sienta cerca de mí acariciándome suavemente –_ Porque tuviste que venir conmigo teniéndolo a él –_**

**- Déjame en paz – me regresa el sentido del humor acompañado de una sonrisa un tanto disimulada al recordar algo – por que no te vas a visitar a Morphin seguro te ha de extrañar mucho –**

_**- No me gustan las mujeres de mucha clase –**_

**-Vaya, ahora se les dice así – vuelvo a sonreír – además no se supone que andabas con Jeanne –**

**Se queda pensando, como recordando si lo que digo es cierto _- Se supone... –_**

**- Pues no que morías por ella, tu mayor sueño y no se cuanta cursilería más decías cuando intentabas que te hiciera caso... – miro sus ojos intentando mostrar cierta seguridad – es hermosa no crees –**

**- Por supuesto, sí no lo fuera, crees que siquiera me le hubiese insinuado –**

**Suelto una risa sin sentido debido a su comentario – La belleza ante todo, lo dices como si fuéramos trofeos –**

_**- Por eso andas con él? –**_

**- Eso no tiene nada que ver –**

_**- Y tampoco tiene que ver el que quiera olvidar a alguien?-**_

**Me siento un poco triste al oír eso por que aunque no lo aparente ya lo había notado y eso es algo que este rubio utiliza mucho contra mí – Se que al final se quedará conmigo –**

_**- Puede que ahora mismo este con él –**_

**- Hay que tener un poco de confianza, no puedo dudar de él cada vez que salga –**

_**- Ten cuidado en que esa confianza no sea defraudada Liserg –**_** dicho esto me da un beso que después de un momento es correspondido**

Así es la vida juntos... dos locos de repente sonriéndole a la gente que nos ve pasar, viajar a tu lado en el tren un sueño difícil de creer, no ha sido fácil para mí e intento pensar que tampoco lo ha sido para ti, aún creó que es posible volver a comenzar arrancando esa página que está demás por que quiero pensar que no es el final.

- Ren... te quiero, aunque creó que eso debes saberlo muy bien – el ruido del tren hace casi imposible el que me escuche algo que realmente agradezco

Bueno creó que eso es todo por el momento... por si aún se preguntan por que Morphin pues más que nada es por el hecho de que Morphin es un nombre... como decirlo... artístico, si aún no se dan una idea o es una muy leve pongámoslo así, es una "camarera" de un lugar destinado para hombres, por lógica ese no es su nombre real pero en esos lugares hasta donde sé no se usan los nombres personales, sí aún se les hace un poco confuso tengan en cuenta que Marco es bisexual


	4. Cáp 4, No quiero

**Farewell**

Hola nuevamente, este Cáp. Lo hice al revés, solo para que no se pierdan puse la realidad primero y el recuerdo después del titulo. Por si no me entienden la plática de Liserg con Ren es la continuación del tercer Cáp. Mientras que la plática que Ren sostiene con Horo pasando el título es un recuerdo debido a lo que pasa con Liserg, espero le entiendan ya que las dos conversaciones tienen algo en común pero si no háganmelo saber para ver si les puedo ayudar

**Recargo mi cabeza sobre la barra imaginándome el como se verá mi cara desde el otro lado del vaso riendo un momento, ya pasan de las cuatro de la mañana e intento no pensar mucho en eso debido al terrible dolor de cabeza que me ha dado, se supone debo alcanzar a Marco afuera pero siento que en cuento me levante de donde me encuentro no podré caminar sin estarme tropezando con todo lo que se me atraviese de aquí hasta llegar al carro. Toda la noche he estado pensando en él y ya un poco entrado decido llamarle a pesar de la hora**

**- Hola, como estás? -**

_- Liserg? Que haces despierto a estás horas, pensé ya estarías dormido –_

**- Y por que pensaste eso? –**

_- Por que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela? –_

**- Solo quería escuchar tu voz –**

_La música sonaba a todo lo que daba haciéndome imaginar las luces de colores iluminando el lugar, creyendo percibir el aroma de toda esa gente bailando, saltando y bebiendo mientras otros intentaban escapar de los casi inexistentes rayos de luz; pareciera que yo estuviese allí y la realidad era que me encontraba del otro lado del teléfono, había recibido una llamada por lo que contesté para casi inmediatamente escuchar la voz de aquella persona_

_- Estás bien...? –_

**- Ignorando el hecho de que te extraño... me encuentro perfectamente – me quedó en silencio un momento"que pensará de esto" – dime, cuánto me quieres? –**

_- Qué?... – se me ocurre jugar un momento debido al momento – y si te digo que no? –_

**- Ah no! – pongo una de mis manos sobre mi cabeza intentando olvidar el dolor – Ren... –**

**Me quedó sin saber que decir; para mi alivio vuelvo a escuchar su voz**_ - Te quiero mucho, ya deberías saberlo –_

**- Es la primera vez que lo dices sin que yo tenga que descifrarlo –**

_- Creía que siempre lo demostraba –_

**- A veces tus actitudes me dicen lo contrario –**

**Un poco menos mareado por fin decido levantarme intentando salir lo más limpio posible en cuánto a no tropezarme con nada, al final veo a Marco parado en la entrada un poco desesperado debido a la ligera tardanza**

**_- Qué te paso? – _al notar que no entiendo su pregunta aclara un poco las cosas – _ irradias felicidad –_ me ve un momento y deduce lo que paso debido a que aún traigo el celular en la mano, solo sonríe y moviendo la cabeza como negando algo comienza a caminar vigilando el que lo siga, una vez en el auto y como a una cuadra del lugar donde nos encontrábamos siento que me cuestiona con la mirada por lo que con una mueca le pregunto, que pasa? – _Te pusiste así por él...?–_ voltea a verme nuevamente –_ si te vas a poner así hazlo por gusto, no la hagas por alguien, si no por el simple hecho de quererlo – _**(N/A: se refiere a haber tomado ósea, que sí tomo por Ren)

**Cáp. 4**

**No quiero:**

Mi mente divaga mientras distraídamente muevo los ojos siguiendo al auto que pasa del otro lado de la carretera en dirección contraria. En este cielo no hay nubes lo que impide que el sol se oculte, el aire tibio que nos rodea por el movimiento de la camioneta mueve violentamente mis cabellos por lo que decido cerrar la ventana a pesar del calor que está haciendo, sentado en el asiento del copiloto y dado que me encuentro un tanto "feliz" me distraigo cambiando de estación la radio intentando encontrar alguna canción... Pasados unos minutos pido prestado un celular para poder hablarle

- Hola... – Oigo claramente como suelta una risa un tanto ahogada al escucharme

_- Es muy temprano para hablarme no?... –_

- Bueno digamos que comencé temprano –

_- Que raro que tú me hables así –_

- Me quieres? – bajo un poco el volumen de la radio a la vez que acercó más el teléfono a mí

_- No te lo voy a decir por teléfono –_

- Tan solo dime que me quieres? –

_- Te quiero mucho Horo... y estoy seguro de que lo sabes –_

- A veces tus actitudes me hacen pensar lo contrario –

_Pensando en lo hablado hace un momento con ese ingles comienzo a recordar que lo mismo pase con aquel ojinegro, vuelvo a recordar lo ciego que fui todo ese tiempo creyendo que él no podía haber cambiado tanto; ya ha ce un año de todo eso y ahora estoy con él como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido...Me levantó de la cama sin hacer muy notoria mi ausencia e igualmente me visto sin hacer mucha fiesta en el cuarto, decido no ponerme los zapatos para intentar no hacer ruido. Me quedo en la sala recapacitando una y otra vez en lo que estoy haciendo; tomo la llave que se encuentra sobre la mesa y con toda la paciencia y agilidad posible cierro la puerta sin que está haga mucho ruido. Los recuerdos del día en que decidí venir a Inglaterra para intentar olvidar mi pasado con ese peliazul regresan por segunda vez desde que lo vi, difícil el olvidar que me fui dejándolo acostado sin imaginar lo difícil que sería olvidarle._

_Para no complicar más las cosas decido ir a la escuela donde estudia Liserg suponiendo que así no cuestionará mucho sobre mi"viaje" a pesar de que aún no sacó de mi cabeza a cierto peliazul que me preocupa aún más "ya se habrá despertado" - Hola – intentó sonar lo más natural posible_

**- Ren... que haces aquí? –**

_su pregunta me sorprende como que, Qué hago ahí?- N? Vaya esperaba que te alegraras y no que te molestarás –_

**- No lo tomes a mal es solo que como te fuiste de un día para otro y lo que paso el Domingo... – **_agacha su cabeza para cuando me dice esto_

_- Si te refieres a la llamada no te preocupes no me molesto aunque he de admitir que si me preocupaste un poco –_

**- Paso algo? –**

_- Eso debería preguntártelo yo, no crees? –_

_Se queda callado, como pensando –_** No... no paso nada relevante, almenos por aquí –**

_Junto a mí va aquel ojiverde caminando por la acera mientras distraídamente apoyo la mano derecha sobre la bolsa al costado de mi pantalón sintiendo vibrar mi celular, comienzo a caminar con lentitud, allí está otra vez, llamando... decido no contestar y desviando la llamada apago el celular. Siento unos brazos rodeando mi cuello suavemente hasta ver su cara sonriéndome, dándome cierta seguridad_

**- Te digo algo... te extrañe mucho –**

_- Eres un tonto Liserg –_

**- Yo también te quiero Ren – contestó un poco sarcástico**

_Leo... vuelvo a leerlo... Horokeu Usui 6 llamadas perdidas, río un poco "ahora lo recuerdo, así le puse poco después de que termináramos, la verdad no quise borrar su teléfono, o fue su nombre?... la verdad no quería sacarlo de mi vida, que caso tenía borrar su número y su nombre si igualmente lo tenía grabado en mi mente, que caso tenía quedarme con él si igualmente para él no existía, que caso tiene olvidarlo todo... que caso tiene lo que estoy pensando" La música me despierta y aún adormilado volteó buscando de donde proviene el ruido, sin pensarlo mucho contesto el teléfono sin siquiera ver quién está llamando_

- Ren...? gracias por contestar, no importa si no quieres hablar supongo que lo merezco – _ríe un poco_ – pero creó que no pierdo nada con intentarlo... quería saber si puedo verte está noche, por favor ... hasta entonces... gatito–

_Me cuesta trabajo despertar levantándome diez minutos después de oír aquellos golpes en la puerta; camino un adormiladamente saliendo de la recamará, aprieto los dientes por un momento al llegar a lo que es el pasillo de la entrada ¿ Por qué no tengo el valor de decirle que aún lo amo, Avanzo de nuevo hacia lo que es la puerta, una vez abierta débilmente entran algunos rayos de luna para ver parado en ella a aquel peliazul que camina sin hacer mucho ruido hacia el interior inducido por algunas señas. Pasó lentamente a lo que es la sala donde ya se ha sentado ese peliazul, murmuro su nombre al silencio recordando lo que pasó apenas hace dos días, la cabeza me da vueltas intentando aclarar ideas queriendo el saber por que ante él siempre debo de caer_

_Le miró un momento – A que viniste Usui –_

- En verdad tengo que dejarlo así –

_- Por que quieres seguir? – coloco ambas de mis manos sobre mi cabeza_

_Se pone un poco más serio –_ Ya te lo había dicho... solo vine por ti –_ viendo hacia la ventana se queda por un momento en silencio_ – no deberías preocuparte tanto, pronto me iré –

_Volteó hacia donde se encuentra más que sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir, parece como si me hubieran bañado con un balde de agua fría – Qué? –_

Ríe algo nervioso – Como oíste, pronto te libraras de mí – Intento no sonar demasiado preocupado – Cuánto tiempo más te quedarás – 

– Exactamente no lo sé – suelta una risa un tanto quebrada – para serte sincero no creí que fuera a quedarme tanto tiempo –

_- Igual te la pasaste cuatro meses divirtiéndote no? –_

- Si no había venido era por que no tenía valor... no me la pase de bar en bar créeme –

"Como hacerle comprender a una persona lo arrepentido que estás"

_Se acerca a donde estoy acariciándome, abrazándome sin yo hacer nada para evitarlo_ –Ven aquí – _da un ligero beso en mis labios, dejándome llevar, sigo el juego, pasando unos minutos se encuentra arriba mío moviendo lentamente sus labios dando un beso correspondido, se mueve hacia mi cuello mordiéndolo, acariciando mi cuerpo, tantos recuerdos me trae este momento..._

_Vuelvo a la realidad, no quiero que me hagas más daño – Déjame!... – tiemblo un momento – que no ves que ya no quiero sentir esto por ti –_

_-_ Ren... – _me abraza pegando totalmente su cuerpo_ – gatito... eres un tonto –

" No sabes cuánto te espere, las noches que no me dormí pensando en ti; No sabes que es morir después de haber vivido solo por ti" 

Este estuvo hecho más al aventón y es que no sabía muy bien como expresar algunas cosas, por lo que aún así espero les guste… Sayonara!


End file.
